Nutritional management of children with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) traditionally has emphasized the exclusion of sucrose because of concern that sucrose contributes to poorer blood glucose control. Our preliminary study in children with IDDM suggest that sucrose may be used in mixed meals without an adverse glycemic response when fasting blood glucose concentrations are higher than ideal.